The Missing Page
by Dimensional Traveller
Summary: The flying dutchman in 2007 is a tourist ship, until one day Crow Wolfson has a super natural encounter that leaves her with an important mission: Save Captain Jack Sparrow, and save her time and world from Davy Jones. Plz review and tell me how u like it
1. Introduction: Meet Crow

Twenty one year old Crow Wolfson watched the clouds in the sky in a bored manner. Her dark brown eyes slightly glazed, firey-red hair in pigtails lying on the deck of the old model ship.

"Hey, lazy bones, dad and I are going out to get some grub, want anythin'?" Questioned her twenty six year old brother, Andy.

Crow looked to him, smiling, "sure," she replied, "where ya'll goin'?" She asked, southern accent thick.

"Mickey-D's," her father, Raven Wolfson, replied.

"Bring me back a big-mac?" She questioned.

"One Big-Mac comin' up," smiled her father, ruffling her hair.

"Thanks!" Crow called after them, sitting up. Her mother was back in the small town they were currently docked at, buying tickets to sell to let people into the Flying Dutchman. She and her family were Wiccans,usually referred to as witches. Yet, she was the only one in her family who did not cast spells and make magick.

She walked down below deck and read the book her mother always kept there open for visitors to read. The first two pages told the legend of the Dutchman. She knew the legend by heart; hundreds of years ago a captain wanted to get around the Cape of Good Hope in Africa, trying to make good time. Some say he crossed it in middle of a hurricane, others say the weather was clear as a bell that night. None the less the ship mysterious vanished for a few days, when it was found everything was set up like the crew had been getting ready to eat. Nothing had fallen off table; nothing disturbed; nothing bothered. They looked and looked, not a single soul, human or animal, was on the huge ship.

In fear of the ship, swearing never to sail it again, the ship was taken to the middle of the ocean and abandoned, people say at night they saw it glowing and going from coast to coast, once every ten years the tired and weary ghost crew was allowed on land. The old captain commandeering the ship; it's said that later Davy Jones took over the ship, giving the Captain a life away from the curse of living eternally. Legend said that for over five hundred years he sailed the Dutchman, getting new crew members, some of the old still staying. Later, he went after a man named Captain Jack Sparrow, briefly got his claw into him, a page of the legend is missing from there stating how the Captain got away. He later retrieved Jones' heart and slashed it right down the middle, killing the spirit in a heart beat, his souls on board finally allowed to cross over. Those wanting to stay were said to be reincarnated.

Crow leaned against the wall as she thought for a long moment, trying to picture herself in front of the Captain Sparrow herself. She chuckled to herself, shaking her head, then walked up towards the deck. Shje held onto her celtic pentacle medallion, her mother told her it was a strong and powerful symbol of their faith, also the pentacle held power. The power wasn't only used for spells, it was used for protection too, and created a shield around her.

Crow paused for a moment, the floor boards vibrated with the sounds of an...organ? She climbed to the top of the deck, and froze. Men were EVERYWHERE on deck, Not only men, but...CREATURES also. One that looked like a hammer head shark, with crab legs moving that were embedded in his back. Crow felt sick, thunk...a ...clunk...thunk...thunk...clunk...the organ music had stopped, the crew froze, all staring at her.

"Wh-who are you? This is my parent's ship!" she screamed, wishing she had a gun or something!

"What are yeh doing about me ship?" growled an scottish accented voice. Turning quickly, and losing her balance as the ship tilted, Crow fell to her bum. Above her stood a man, no...a spirit. His face was wide, tentacles that could have been a beard and long mustache moved with a life of their own, powerful angry blue eyes stared into her brown eyes. A red lobster claw filled with barnacles reached out for her throat. She didn't have anything to defend herself, she didn't cast spells!

_Believe in your own power, believe in the power stored in your pentacle, Crow..._ she recalled her mother saying at times. She closed her eyes in terror for a second, hoping it wouldn't be the last time, thinking of the small metal medallion glowing with pure white light. A barrier made by the pentacle's power and by the ever loving spirit surrounding her. A moment later she heard a scream.

Opening her eyes she gave a shocked cry to find her pentacle glowing brightly, pushing the sea spirit away, the crew backing up. The floor boards shook as a circle with a star in middle of it glowed around her, a wind surrounding her and protecting her. _When it is time that every wiccans power is revealed, they will know. To complete this each wiccan, my love, must say who they are, they will go stronger. you must remember, the power does have a limit, use it wisely..._ She remembered her mother teaching her.

She stood, trying to keep the fear from her eyes, "I AM CROW WOLFSON!" She shouted, "I AM A WICCAN, ALSO KNOWN A WITCH!" She shouted, "I DONT KNOW HOW I GOT HERE!"

"Put down yer shield!" The tentacled spirit growled at her.

"NO!" Replied Crow. "Who are you?"

"Davy Jones," replied the spirit.

Crow stared in awe, she lost her concentration, the sheild vanished, the pentacle's light going dark. The crew advanced on her quickly.

"I wouldn't do tha' if I were yeh," exclaimed another man's voice, Crow turned to find herself looking into the face of the face in the book of Captain Jack Sparrow. "I recognize tha' power," the pirate captain smiled, "th' legends are true...Tia Dalma and yeh Jones really DID have a daughter, looks pow'rful to me mate."

Crow stared, "what?!" She asked as Jones asked.

"It cannot be, not this whelp of a child," exclaimed Jones, drawing her close with his tentacle arm. Crow winced as it wrapped around her arm, leaving slime, she felt slightly sick. "It is..." Davy Jones's blue eyes shone in sadness instead of anger. "I did have a daughter, now I have a great-great granddaughter..." he whispered. A moment later Crow heard her father's voice.

"CROW! Where are ya?"

Crow gasped as she snapped awake, she had been slumped against the mast, she glanced around in terror, nothing. Just her brother, her father, and her. But she knew what she had heard, what she had saw. Blinking, she looked down to find a curled up paper in her hand. Opening it she read it, it had one line on it, **_This is the missing page from the book. Ye are the missing part of ye legend of auld. ye daughter of Davy Jones and Tia Dalma, to stop the spirit of the sea from coming into your time, ye must save the pirate captain who saved ye. Ye know how a debt that must be paid, save Captain Jack Sparrow! Save your world and your time! _**

------------------------------- To Be continued---------------------------------

hey everyone, please let me know how you like this and if I should continue:D

Thanks,

Dimensional Traveller :D

NOTES: Wiccans visualize power and vizualize pentacles protecting them, its a firm belief that pentacles do hold power and protect over them. :D This is just a story, so please keep in mind I'm only using wicca for the story. :) Not everything about it will be accurate since this is a fanfic. story. :D


	2. Ye Plan to Save Jack then meet Davys bro

Disclaimer: I do not own POTC or any of it's characters, I do own Crow Wolfson, Andy, John and Isa (Isabella) Wolfson,. I also own Jason, I do not own Peter Pan, Tinkerbell, or Captain Hook, Disney does. I dont own Due South either.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Later that evening Crow sat on her bed in crew's cabins below deck. Her parents room was located where the ship's magazine had once been. Her brother's room was an add on to the ship. Their parents had simply nailed up a wooden wall and cut out a door, then added a door, for Andy. In her hands she held a small leather book that had seen its better days, opening the old book up to the fifth page she read the scraggly handwriting. After a few minutes, she sighed and put the book next to her.

"Damn it," she sighed, "how can I be related to Davy Jones if he's not in the family book?"

The experience continued to haunt her for hours afterwards. She continued to see the huge man-octopus spirit in front of her, sneering, the pirate-Captain Jack Sparrow- defending her. She wondered if he had defended her to help her, or so she owed him a debt, to get his soul out of the clutches of the ancient, supposedly dead and long gone, sea reaper, Davy Jones. She remembered the Three Fold Law that states what one does, either in magickal practice or every day, will come back to them three times.

If an individual does an act of kindness to help someone, they will be rewarded three times with three good things happening to them. If they were cruel and basically enjoyed breaking a person down, three negative things would happen to that person later down the road. **_Basically, what goes around comes around_**.

"Crow, honey, are you alright?" Her mother's voice asked after knocking.

"Mom, can you come in, I really need to talk," Crow replied, sitting up. Her mother twisted open the door knob and entered the room, closing the door behind her Isa's sea green eyes met her daughter's dark brown eyes.

"What's wrong, sweetie? Your father tells me that you've been kind of...off most of the day. Is everything OK?" She questioned, sitting beside her daughter she silently noticed the leather bound book on Crow's bed. The family's book of all relatives, along with the Wolfson Book Of Shadows.

"Mom, do you think...Davy Jones is...well, was, in any way related to us?" Crow asked, kicking off her sneakers and drawing her legs up, she hugged her arms around her legs.

"Well," Isa paused, "the Wolfson Book Of Shadows, honey, only covers your father's part of the family. My maiden name is Jones," Isa, short for Isabella, smiled.

"Mom, when dad and Andy went out to Davenport's McDonald's today...I think was zapped back in time..or had some kind of astral encounter or something!" Crow exclaimed, "but then I get this." She said in a quick rush of words, handing her mother the piece of paper with the note on it.

"Crow, honey, slow down, now what kind of encounter?" Her mother asked, looking at the old and yellowed sheet of paper.

"OK, when dad and Andy left I went below deck to look at the book again, I mean I was bored. When I was going back up onto deck I heard an organ playing. I saw spirits that looked like some kind of sea creatures or something. A moment later the organ stopped, and a spirit that was half man, half octopus, and half crab stepped up announcing himself as Davy Jones after I announced who I was. When my shield went down and pentacle's shield went down he reached for me and the pirate Captain Jack Sparrow defended me. He told Jones I was his great great granddaughter then Jones said something about a legend being true. Then dad's voice appears out of nowhere and I find this note in my hand." Crow finished, taking a deep breath in, and slowly letting it out, forcing herself to calm down.

"Well, I do know that strange things happen every day," Isa replied calmly, "not only to wiccans, but to those with other faiths, or those who do not believe at all. I have heard that after Jones's heart was supposedly destroyed things went back to normal for some...for others, things only got stranger. I would not be at all surprised if Jones and his crew of the damned still lived on this ship somehow. At times the spiritual plane does cross with the mortal plane," Isa explained, pulling her fingers together and palms up, she moved them past eachother. "That may be what happened, if so, you were chosen to help Captain Sparrow since he helped you."

"Mom, has this ever happened to you, dad, or Andy?" Crow asked.

"No," replied Isa, "it hasn't, what's happening here, Crow, is a special and very rare occurrence. It's chosen you for a reason," she smiled. "I think it's because you have the largest heart of this family and the courage to stand up behind it."

"Mom, I'm far from that big hearted, I mean...if I were that nice I'd be like Benton Fraser in _Due South_." She chuckled.

"A big heart, Crow, is not something to be ashamed of," Isa smiled, "it's be proud of. People in our day in age are sometimes small hearted. Hate and spite cloud their judgement. I'm not going to say that you're perfect and always like everyone, I know that is not true. But, I have seen you help others you don't like. It takes a lot of courage to do that, Crow. I think that's why you were chosen."

"But courage?" Crow asked.

"It takes courage to have a big heart, stand up what you believe in, and it takes courage and a strong back bone to stand up to Davy Jones himself." Isa smiled.

"But, mom, how do I help Captain Sparrow?" Crow asked, staring at the blank page again.

"I have a feeling you'll know," Isa smiled, "like my grandmother taught me, listen to your heart, listen to the elements, listen to those who offer good help, listen to your instincts, all will be your guide."

"MOM!" Called Andy's voice from the privy, "I need some help in here! The mobile toilet won't flush!"

"I'd better go help your brother before he winds up flooding the privy again," Isa smiled, patting Crow's shoulder she left the room, closing the door behind her.

--------------------

"Wake up, lass!" Exclaimed a British accented voice.

"YAGGGH!" Cried out Crow as she fell from her bed, she looked around startled. Growling, she grabbed her atomic clock and glanced at the time, three thirty in the morning.

"Ye sleep like the dead yeh know," the voice said again. Crow looked up and saw Captain Jack Sparrow smiling down to her, golden teeth shining from the light of her Tinkerbell battery powered night light.

Crow stood up and stared at the spirit, she poked him, surprised to find him solid.

"Easy with the goods, darlin'," he smiled.

"How.." she started.

"I knew a witch in meh day named Tia Dalma," Jack smiled, "she taught me how ta make me spiritual body solid using these element thingies of yers." He commented, walking over he picked up a small statue of Disney's Peter Pan fighting Captain Hook.

"Well, if it don't be Calico Jack," commented Jack.

"No, that's Captain Hook-"

"Calico Jack, luv," replied Jack, "met him meself, I know. Now, how do ye plan to get me away from Jones?"

"Wh-what?"

"Luv, I saved yeh from the clutches of yer great grandfather, twice, actually. Since 'e was plannin' on takin yeh with us so yeh couldn't fulfill the legend and free his crew. So yeh owe me twice, technically."

Crow paused, thinking about it she realized in an odd way he was right. "But, but, but, I can't stand up against Jones, let alone fight him! I only see you-"

"Because, luv," Jack smiled, "ye be in debt ta me, tha' means my spirit is mostly attached to ye now! O'course Jones will be arriving from time to time ta try to stop yeh, but from what I here from this sailor...erm...Theodore, who likes to call oneself Theo, yeh very powerful."

"Powerful? I don't even practice the magick part of my religion, well not all of it, the spells I don't practice, I mean..." Crow said, stumbling over her words when Jack stopped her.

"Theo says for magic to happen, luv, yeh don't need ta do spells. 'e says it happens all th' time when yer around, things that aren't working suddenly work. Things seem ta get better at times. On top of tha' luv, tha' fancy necklace around yeh neck put Jones at bay for awhile." Jack explained, he looked at her TV and tapped it, "how do yeh put things in here, luv?"

"You don't, it's a TV," Crow replied, taking the remote control she turned on the tv and turned it down low. The pirate jumped back.

"WOAH! There be people trapped in tha' box!"

"It's on film, Jack, it's...2007 technology. I'm not sure fully of how it works," Crow explained, turning off the TV.

"So, luv, back on topic, how do ye plan to free me from Jones?"

"I don't know," replied Crow, honestly, sitting down she grabbed her pigtails and pulled them in annoyance.

"Ye know luv, most women hate it when their hair be pulled, yet ye pull yer own. Ye must have at least a little clue on how ta free me."

Crow paused, she picked up the blank page again. "A blank page usually means a clean slate, to start something new..." she muttered.

"So I've been told, luv," Jack said.

Crow bit down on her bottom lip for a moment before saying anything, she thought her theory over and over again. "What if Davy Jones needed a new start?"

"WHAT?!" Shouted Jack.

"SHH!" Hissed Crow, "don't wake everyone up!"

"Wha' do ye mean by start a clean slate, luv?"

"He cut out his heart after his love betrayed him or went away on him..."

"So yer sayin, what if 'e fell in love again?" Jack questioned.

"No," replied Crow, "falling in love again right now may put him into a state of paranoia. Every five minutes he'd think the woman was cheating on him. I mean, what if he fell in love with me, his great-great granddaughter-"

"Luv, tha's disgusting," Jack said, wrinkling his nose.

"No, not THAT way, I mean, love like a father loves a daughter, that kind of love; family love."

"Luv, Jones has no heart," Jack chided.

"Love doesn't only come from the heart, Jack, it also comes from the mind." Crow replied.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Are you going to fall in love with someone you just met?" Crow questioned.

"Well, if it's a she an'-"

"Jack, seriously," Crow exclaimed, a small annoyance shining in her eyes.

"Well, I guess no', but yer family, so 'e'd 'ave ta love yeh."

"He wouldn't have to love me, Jack," Crow said, getting up and pacing, "he doesn't know me. He thought the legend was just a myth, something untrue. But it's true, he's seen me, I've seen him, I'm a threat to him now," Crow said. "But, what if I tried to get to know him so he could get to know me-"

"So 'e could fall in love with yeh family wise," replied Jack, smiling.

"BINGO!" Smiled Crow.

"What be bingo?" Questioned Jack.

"It's a 2007 saying, Jack," Crow smiled. "I got an idea," she exclaimed. She turned on a small battery powered lamp next to her bed and grabbed the Wolfson Book Of Shadows. She surfed through the pages quickily yet carefully until she found what she was looking for, "ah-hah!"

"Ah-hah! What's the ah-hah about, darling?" Jack asked.

"This," beamed Crow, tapping on a meditation-spell created by her mother. "My mother made this a few years ago. What I do is I memorize this, I say it three times before I go to sleep on the first night of the waxing moon, then I go to sleep. It'll take to me to the spiritual plane and to Jones, I can start to get to know him. The spell ends on the last night of the waning moon, though," Crow said. "Then there will be a break, then I come back. If during that time I can grow on him, sort of speak, my absence will hopefully make him want to come HERE. From HERE, we can know each other better-"

"How does this free me, luv?" Jack questioned, tilting his head to the side some.

"You couldn't get rid of Jones by cutting his heart!" Crow exclaimed, snapping her fingers as the pieces started to fall into place, "for the curse to end, for you and other spirits to go free. Jones needs to fall in love again, but not romantically, he needs to love someone who is related to him. Then his heart will return to it's rightful place and make him into a living breathing human again, letting you all free!" She beamed, "then whatever is supposed to happen will happen. That's why I'm here! that's why my family's here, Jack! If this didn't happen, we wouldn't be here! Jones had a daughter AFTER he returned human. Someone TOOK this page," she said, waving the page around, "to try to keep it from happening! I'm the one who helps you because," she paused, not knowing why.

"Well, ye do look a lot like him," Jack commented.

"Huh?"

"Yeh look like 'im," Jack replied, waving his hand a transparent portrait of a red haired man with blue eyes who looked like an older male version of her floated in the air.

"That's why!" Crow beamed, "I'm his great-great granddaughter, I have the last bit of Jones blood in me. When I have a child one day, the Jones blood will thinned out completely and gone!"

"An' this means?" Jack asked.

Crow paused, hoping she was right, "this means, Jack," she said softly, "I'm as every bit as powerful as he is, only in a different way. I'm the only one who can return him to a human state and free you."

"I'm sure there will be fights, luv, Jones isn't sugar, spice, and everythin nice. I mean fights, no' just arguments."

"I know," replied Crow, giving a sigh, "but I could be wrong also by him falling fully in love family wise with me. I may have to get him to fall in love family wise with me just enough to get his heart back, and fight him, whoever wins...I bet whoever wins chooses Jones's fate as well as the crew's fate."

"Well figured out," growled a voice. Both, spirit and mortal, turned and stared at the voice.

Jack paled, "Jason," he whispered.

"Who?" asked Crow.

"The one tha' protects meh cap'n, this ship belongs ta him, this time's sea will also belong to him. I'll be making sure of tha," he growled, "yeh belong ta him too, yeh power will add ta his, yeh wont stop him," growled Jones's brother. He grabbed Crow before she could fight back or put up a shield, knocked her out, threw her over his shoulder, and walked through a portal. Maccus and another one of Jones's crewmen walked through the portal and grabbed ahold of Jack, dragging him unwillingly back to 1789.

----End Chapter 2----

Magazine- the part of the ship where gun powder had once been stored.

Sea Reaper- The Sea's version of the Grim Reaper

Three Fold Law- A Wiccan rule where what an individual does for or too another person will result in three things happening to them down the road. If you help a person, you will be rewarded times three, if you are cruel etc., three not so good things will happen to you later down the road. What Goes Around, Comes Around.

Book Of Shadows- Where Wiccans write down spells, prayers, chants, thoughts, meditations, dreams, and what they find important. A Book Of Shadows (BOS) can be made by any wiccan. A wiccan in coven or in a family coven, usually shares in the family BOS.

Astral/Astral Plane- the plane where spirits usually stay, also where a living person's spirit can visit through meditation.

The Elements- Earth, Air, Fire, and Water, the fifth element is the human spirit.

privy/privvy (I've seen it spelled both ways :) ) A ship's "bathroom"

Author's Note: Hope ya'll enjoyed! Chapter 2:D

Schtick Theft - Lay off the booze.

Lydia Sparrow- I'm glad you liked chapter one so much:D I hope this chapters pretty good too. I'm trying to be as original as I can .; I'm a proud Wiccan too:D

Ruby Vulpix- Thank ye! You're very right about Flame whats their face? LOL. Eh, everyone has their own opinion. :) But, it's water off a duck's back:) the flamers just amused with him/herself in a queer way.

I'm glad you liked the first chapter so much! . How did you like this chapter:D

DXS Freak- Awesome to meet another Dimensional Traveller! I started writing a newsie story (Mr. Weasel's Messenger) a while back, it explains my characters and DJS (Dimensional Justice System) in the first chapter. :D Eh, I stopped writing the story mostly because it was starting to get a bit insane and hard to follow. LOL. But maybe one day with the right inspiration I'll finish it. :)

Flame Rising- Your entitled to your opinion, hon, but I'm not stopping my story or changing it simply because you don't like how I write and how I use italics. You should watch out who you tell to commit suicide. There are some people who have tried, if one were to ever be successful with their own death, and you ever found out...no matter what you say your like, I'm sure you'd feel mighty bad. My only advice to you is to THINK before you review and THINK what you write BEFORE you review.


	3. Dream Prisoner and Awake Land

Disclaimer: I do not own POTC or any of it characters, I do own Jason Jones, and the Wolfson Family.

_Oh my Gawd that HURTS..._ thought Crow as she woke up from a fog of a dream. The back of her head pounded in pain, her stomach lurched as her dinner threatened to return for a visit. She felt herself lying on something warm and soft. For a moment she feared she was lying on Captain Sparrow's body, or the body of some other unfortunate sailor. She moved her head a tiny bit, the warmth beneath her was soft.

Opening her eyes she found herself in her own bed, the clock read six in the morning.

"What?" She asked softly, rubbing the back of her head. "But..." She could have sworn she had been knocked out by Davy Jones's brother, two things had taken Jack. Her room was normal, everything seemed normal. Frowning she slipped out of her bed, her bare and calloused feet scraping against the old boards of the Dutchman. She walked out of her room, making sure to open her bedroom's door as quietly as she could, she glanced around the hallway. All seemed normal.

"Mom?" Crow asked, her voice coming out in a croak, "dad...Andy?"

"What?" Groaned Andy, as he stepped out of the bathroom, he froze, "shit! Crow what happened to your head?" He asked, wrapping his arm around her he led her to the privy, closing down the modern day toilet's lid he sat her down and pushed her hair out of the way.

"Davy Jones's brother," she replied, "he-he knocked me out-" She stopped there.

"I think you were having a bad dream, sis, and must've fallen outta bed, I keep tellin' ya...that damned nightstand's gonna kill you." Andy sighed, squatting down to the side of her he cleaned the back of her neck with an alcohol pad.

"I'm bleeding?" She asked.

"I wouldn't be cleaning back here if you weren't, squirt," Andy replied, "it's not that bad of a cut, yet it's not the most beautiful thing ever."

"Thanks, Andy, for you know...doing this..." Crow said softly.

"That's what annoying big brothers are for, ain't it squirt?" He asked, chuckling, he kissed her cheek and bandaged the back of her neck. "The bruise on your head isn't bleeding, thankfully, how's your stomach?"

"Queasy," Crow replied honestly.

"Are you dizzy in any way?" He asked, "head feel to heavy? Feel like if you even move you'll..puke?"

"Not that queasy, no," replied Crow, "tired, yea, head feel to heavy, no, dizzy no.."

"Good," Andy replied, "that means you don't have a concussion, or any signs of one yet at least. I'll tell mom and dad what happened when they wake up. Why don't you try going back to sleep, we still have two more hours before we gotta get the Dutchman ready for the tourists."

"Sounds good to me," Crow smiled, kissing her brother's cheek, "thanks big bro." She said, she went back to her room and closed the door behind her. Lying down in her bed she drew the covers over herself and squeezed her pentacle softly, pausing, she reached to her nightstand and tucked a quartz crystal into her pillow case. Then, went back to sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ello again, luv," Jack said, walking around the brigg of the Dutchman. Crow looked around confused, she had been in her bed just a moment ago.

"I..how..."

"Davy Jones, luv, yer neither dead nor dyin'," replied Jack, plopping himself down next to her, his arm went around her shoulders, "so by orders of the universe or some such thing as tha' 'e can't kill yeh. Yet...he doesn't quite fully own yer soul yet."

"OWN MY SOUL?" Crow asked, heart nearly skipping a beat, "am I dreaming?"

"Aye," replied Jack, "tis th' only way Jones can get his claw into yeh and hold ye until ye wake up an' yer soul returns to yer body."

"So when I wake up I can plan more on how to get you free?" She asked, she felt something in her pajama bottom's side pocket, reaching in she took out the quartz crystal.

"Ye also bring objects with ye in a way, luv," Jack replied. "Tha's not the real crystal, its a..erm...well...a bit like a shadow of the real crystal, yet it has the same power, savvy?"

Crow nodded, "so that means I can bring my magickal tools with me.." she said softly.

"Aye," replied Jack, "but ye can't lose them or if ye do lose them here, they won't work for yeh back in...erm...the awake-land."

"How'd I get the bump on back of my head in the awake-world?" Crow asked.

"Simple, luv," replied Jack, "when Jones's brother knocked yer soul out yer body was getting up ta walk around, by Jones's brother's influence, and it fell onto somethin, creatin' tha'. So..yeh come up with any more of the plan yet?"

"Not yet," replied Crow, still a bit confused by all this. "I wanna meet Davy as fast as possible though."

"So do I, so ye can get me out!" Jack beamed.

"Food, Jack," an older, weary voice that was filled with a sigh of sadness exclaimed, a man with a starfish on the side of his cheek walked in and slipped him a plate through the bars. "Ye must be th' capn's granddaughter.."

"Um..yes, I am," Crow replied, almost reluctant at first, but the first way to win a family member's love was to admit proudly that they were relatd to them, "yes. I am," she said, making her voice filled with pride. Hoping it would somehow get back to Jones.

"S'not somethin' ta be fully proud of, lass," the weary sailor sighed. "'es a cruel spirit."

"But _she's _the one who will get us out, savvy?" Jack asked.

"So I 'ear, Jack...don't let what happened to me Will happen ta her..."

"Bootstrap," Jack started.

"Jack, all my son did was try to stop me from dropping a cannon," he said softly, "he was whipped for it. Five painful times, by me. I had to whip my own son, Jack." He said again, blue eyes shining with unshed tears, he blinked them away quickly. "If she says just one wrong word, Jack, Jones will order his men to cross from the spiritual plane to the mortal plane and hurt her enough until she's dying...so he can fully take her."

"BOOTSTRAP!" Shouted another sailor from above, "don't jibber jabber with the prisoners! Get up here now!" The scowling voice shouted.

"Take care 'o 'er Jack, teach her the ways of this ship. Teach her the do's and don'ts so she can help us while staying alive," Bootstrap said, looking his friend in the eye. He reached through the bars quickly and put something into Crow's hand, "Maccus took this off you when you came back. Keep it under that...under shirt of yours."

Crow nodded, not bothering to tell him it was a pajama shirt, "Th-thank you," she said softly, putting her most powerful tool, her pentacle, back on around her neck.

Jack opened his mouth to say something when a voice snapped through, "Crow, c'mon! We're gonna be late to get the ship ready for the tourists!" Shouted her mother's voice.

Crow started laughing at hearing Jones's sailors groaning and moaning about the annoying woman who let the annoying living land-lubbers onto their ship.

"They don't like yer mother, luv, or these...toooo--rists-"

"Tourists, Jack," Crow smiled, before waking up.

-------------------------------------

An hour later her mother confronted her with her father. "Crow, honey, are you alright? Andy said you had a fall during the night."

"I'll be OK, mom did you tell dad?"

"She did," John replied, "it's a special mission you have there, Crow. One I'd love to have, even now." he smiled.

"It's not all sugar, spice and everything nice, dad," Crow shivered. "The sailors...have living sea creatures all over them." She said, feeling sick, "and I'm in the brigg of this ship, well the spiritual version of the ship, whenever I fall to sleep. Captain Jack Sparrow keeps saying it's because Jones can't get full hold of my soul because I'm not dead or dying." Crow explained.

John paused, arching a greying eyebrow, "did he tell you about the deal?"

"What deal?" Crow asked.

"Legend says," John explained, "That the only way for Davy Jones to fully own a person's soul for up to one hundred years is if he makes a deal with them, and they agree with it. If they agree with it...he owns their souls for one hundred years, the time can be added more if the captain wishes so, or if the crew plays liar's dice and trades the number of years."

"I'm not playing that game, then," Crow replied.

"Good thing not too," Isa smiled, hugging her daughter, "now, you need to focus on that, but you need to focus on what's going on now too. We're having more than just an ordinary tour group visiting us, we're having a curator from a British museum come and take a look at the ship. If he finds it in good condition," she smiled, "he's offering to put a few exhibits in here and make it a literal and full pirate museum that still sails this very day! the news will cover it, as will the world news according to him!" Isa beamed.

"Wow, that's awesome mom!" Crow beamed, _I just hope that doesn't change things too much and get Jones and his crew even angrier..._ she thought to herself.

To Be Continued.

Quartz Crystal- Wiccans and Pagans believe rocks and crystals have different energies. Quartz Crystals (like in the watches) help give more energy and have healing properties.


	4. The things I do for love, Crows Whipping

Disclaimer: I do not POTC or any of it's characters, Disney does. I do own the Wolfson family and Jason Jones.

Crow held onto the rat lines, she posed half way in a climb. The light blue bandanna tied around her head saved the top of her head from half of the sunlight, she could still feel it on top of her head and body. Her clothes stuck to her body from sweat, she reached up and wiped off her forehead as her father led the tourist group onto the deck.

"Legend says right where I'm standing now is where Captain Jack Sparrow once stood in front of the powerful and mighty Davy Jones, waiting to hear his sentence. His sentence to the ship was told to be longer since he fought Davy Jones in going onto the Flying Dutchman in the first place," John explained. He paced back and forth in front of the tourists, Andy standing behind them, Isa 'steered' the ship. "Since you're on this ship, now," John said, giving a cruel laugh, "you cannot leave. Don't even try, look all around you, folks!"

Crow smirked as she watched everyone look around, eyes went behind them to Andy, then up to Crow, then over to Isa. Among the staring faces was a straight and narrow face of the British curator. He wore a name tag on the collar of his black shirt, brown eyes narrowed as he watched her, he gave a small wave. Crow looped her elbow through the ratlines more and gave a wave back.

"Davy Jones prisoners were said to stand here on this deck, waiting for the spirit himself to say how many years they'd serve to him. The years served were usually one hundred, but if Jones felt the one hundred wasn't a cruel enough sentence to work for him...he'd add more and more years onto the poor sailor's years of service to him. It's said along all these walls, you could see men who became Wyverns from being on the ship so long. When this happened," John shook his head, taking off his black tricorn hat, he bowed his head, "poor soul never left the ship. I wouldn't be surprised myself if we had silent eyes watching us from all over this ship now. The wyverns are so old now, you can't see them. They're in the wood, they are now literally the ship, but they see and hear us, clear as a bell." John assured.

"It's said that ole' Davy Jones is still aboard this ship," exclaimed Andy, walking next to their father, "at night you can hear his crab leg...thunk...clunk...thunk...clunk...down the hallways getting closer, closer," he kept his audience captive, eyes staring into theirs, he slowly went closer and closer to them, limping, arms starting to stretch out, "closer," he said, "then you'll feel it, a claw or tentacles grabbing roughly ahold of you!" he screamed grabbing onto a man who let out an abrupt and terrified scream. "Then," Andy said, letting go of the man," he's gone, vanishes. We've had a spiritual expert tell us this is Jones's way of trying to capture our souls."

Crow listened, pale, that legend before had sounded like a bunch of bunk. Now, she knew it was partly true. Her soul was partly owned by Davy Jones when she slept she was his prisoner. She gulped down fear, she had to connect with the spirit, she had to be brave, she owed Jack. He saved her life, twice, now she must save his and crew's. The rest of the tour went on as normal, they went through the ship (avoiding occupied bedrooms and the family's privy) explaining historical parts of the ship, legendary parts, even telling the legend of the Dutchman before Davy Jones got his claw and tentacles on it.

----------------------------------------

"Well," smiled the British curator, Mr. Stone, "I must trully say," his accent thick, "this tour was authentic, original, and parts of it took me by surprise. When I talk to my superiors and tell them what this tour has been like, I shall be back in about a week, I'll call you, I'm sure I'll have the papers you all will need to make this a floating and certified museum!" He beamed. "You'll be sailing all over the world," he smiled, "and this old ship will feel like herself again."

"Thank you, Mr. Stone, we're all quite glad you enjoyed the tour," John smiled, shaking his hand. "You have my card, if there's any questions at all, just give me a call."

"I shall, I shall," the brown haired man nodded, smiling. He walked down the gang plank smiling. Giving Crow an idea on how to confront Davy Jones.

----------------------------------------

Crow put her staff beside her bed, her wand under her pillow, and pocketed her quartz crystal in her pocket. She made sure her pentacle was on, pausing she grabbed ahold of her old flute. It was broken and sounded horrible. It would sound horrible enough that Jones himself would be forced to go down into the brigg and confront her, she hoped. Curling up into her bed and covering herself up she took a deep breath and focused on her Tinkerbell night light. She hoped she'd see it again the next morning, if things didn't go as planned, she might not.

-------------------------------------

"Ello, Luv!" Captain Jack Sparrow greeted her as she stood in middle of the cell once again. Her wand was tucked neatly into a pocket, bulging out and looking insane, her pentacle out of her shirt, her staff in hand, quartz in other pocket.

"Luv, ye do know that yeh got a funny lookin' stick in yer pocket, right?" He asked.

"Yes, I do, Jack, it's a wand," Crow replied, smiling, "I also got this," she smiled, holding the flute up in her hands, "um...cover your ears."

"Why?" He asked. Crow started to play, the notes loud, high pitched, shrieky, and horrible. "OY! BLOODY 'ELL! ARE YE TRYIN' TA KILL ME ALL OVER AGAIN?!" Jack asked, covering his ears.

Abby shook her head and blew into the flute harder and harder, the shrieks becoming worse and worse. Finally she heard it, clump, thunk, clunk, thunk.

"WHAT BE THAT ANNOYING BLASTED SOUND?!" Screamed Davy Jones as he limped over to her, blue eyes shining in anger.

Crow pulled the flute from her lips, "I wanted to speak with you," she replied.

"Ye'll see me when I want ta be seen!" Growled Jones.

"I needed to see you now, grandfather. It's important," Crow replied, making sure to make eye contact, keeping her voice soft yet strong, and open.

Jones narrowed his eyes, "about what?"

"I was thinking about the other night when we first met, I was...wrong to have shouted in such disrespect towards you."

"Ye still owe me a whippin fer dat."

"What?" Crow asked, looking to Jack, why hadn't he _told_ her that she was going to be _whipped_.

"Sorry, luv, it musta slipped me mind," Jack said, more in fear than sorrow.

The cell bars opened, two of Jones men grabbed each of her arms as she struggled her staff fell along with her wand. She could have shot energy out at Jones, magic in the spiritual plane was usually stronger than magic in the awake-world.

"Grandfather," she started, she remembered reading that he did not like beggars, "I apologized," she said strongly. She had to get him to love her, if that meant sucking it up and getting a whipping, she knew she'd have to do it. She knew she'd be taking advil for days after also. "But if this is how a problem must be resolved, I shall do it willingly." She stood straight and stopped struggling, surprising Jones's men.

Jones stared at her, obviously taken aback, a tentacle from his beard scratched his forehead, "what do ye want?"

"Just to be near you, grandfather, to prove that I am willing to be a part of your crew during the night. I can bring you back information of the living, and anything you want to know."  
"Aye, then ye'll stay here ev'ry night?" he asked.

Crow knew about the deal, if she said yes, she was bound to this. "I will come as many nights as possible, there will be some nights I will have to help my family sail, we will be going around the world if the curator of a museum gets us to be a full time museum," replied Crow.

"Fine," Jones snapped, softness out of his voice, "take 'er up there, seven lashes! Ta remind her 'ow many days of the week there are!" he ordered, limping off. Crow felt her heart freeze in terror, her back's muscles tensed. Her throat tightened.

"Not so strong, now are we?" Laughed Maccus, dragging her up on deck. Two men held her arms, another ripping the back of her shirt open, she blushed hard from humiliation as her shirt flew upwards in the spiritual breeze. She heard whistles and crude comments as her chest was exposed.

She didn't have time to try to pull her shirt down, a moment later the sharp and hard sting of the first lash of the whip hit her back. She cried out in pain, her body lurching forward trying to escape the pain. To add to her punishment her shirt was ripped down the front, she blushed harder as pain stung her back. She felt hands reaching for her chest.

"I DIDN'T SAY TA FULLY UNCLOTHE HER YE IDIOTS!" Raged Jones, as he limped over, he grabbed another sailor's coat off, then put it on backwards so it covered her chest. Growling, he took the whip from the whipper and started to whip his own grand daughter, hard, fast, each lash caused Crow to cry from pain. When the whipping was over Jones took her arm, "ye learned yer lesson," he growled, "ye obey me, ne'er embarrass me or insult me in front of me crew or prisoners. If ye do that an' do work, ye wont be whipped," Jones assured, "the clothing from yer front was never to be ripped off." He replied, shrugging the sailor's coat around her shoulders. His eyes seemed to shine, Crow could have sworn Jones was impressed that she hadn't collapsed or fainted during the whipping.

"I shall be good to you, Captain," she assured. If this was what it took to get Jack and the crew free she would do it, even though they had just humiliated her and made her feel quite violated for a moment. She tried to erase the mental image of the hands reaching out to her chest. "I will be be a good crew member."

"Aye, yer job will be with me," he replied, his claw went around her wrist, "ye will inform me of all that goes on in yer time. Ye will also clean me organ, bed, and room." He said, pushing her in, all kindness once again gone. Crow looked around the room wide eyed. Barnacles and other various sea creatures were everywhere. She found a bucket in the corner, stooped down, wincing in pain as the fabric pressed tightly onto her wounds from the whipping, and grabbed the bucket.

"Oy vey, this is gonna be a long night," she sighed. A moment later the door opened again, her staff and wand flew through.

Maccus glared at her, "Cap'n said if ye litter the brigg again it's another whippin'," he sneered, then slammed the door shut. Crow flinched, at least she hadn't lost her magical tools...

To Be Continued...

Author's Note:D Hey ya'll, I'm glad you like the story so much so far:D Thanks for all the great reviews (Flames not included). :D I feel all special now. :D

Men In white Coats: THERE SHE IS!

Me: AH! Hides behind RubyVulpix, Lydia Sparrow, DxSPhreak, and Lilyanatos Their trying to take me to the funny farm!


	5. Jack In The Drain

Disclaimer: I do not own POTC or any of its characters, Disney does. I do own The Wolfson family and Jason Jones.

Her arms were tired and exhausted, both her arm's muscles felt more like strained pieces of rubber than real muscles. She gave a long and exhausted sigh, then looked around Davy Jones's cabin. It was still a huge mess, there was no way she could clean this in one night, and one night alone. It would take, she knew, probably a month or more. She looked at the corner she had cleaned, it was stripped bare of sea creatures and barnacles; the wood where the barnacles had once bit into left ruts in the wood along with pieces of wood missing.

BRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGG

"Oh Thank Goddess!" Crow couldn't help but to say when she heard her alarm clock in the awake world.

"I'll see yeh t'night, missy, and I expect another corner ta be cleaned," Jones said, turning around from his organ and staring at her. A hint of an amused smirk on his face, "tha' be the first time I hear the word **_Goddess_**. Ye'll be interestin' ta 'ave around. I want ta learn all about tha' religion of yers when ye return tanight," he said, as her alarm clock's loud chiming echoed once more through the spiritual world. Crow heard the crew's groans and was sure they'd hate it if she..._accidentally _left her music on when she fell to sleep. She reminded herself to bring her iPod with her later that night.

------------------------------

Crow snapped awake a moment later, surprised to find her back was not stinging or hurting, her arms not aching. She found herself exhausted, but not physically, mentally and spiritually exhausted. She realized the whip had whipped her soul, not her body; it was her soul's arms that ached, not her material body. She realized also in disgust that it was her soul that would have been violated if Jones hadn't stepped in when he did. She felt entirely sickened by what happened, yet...she knew this world (and the spiritual world) was not sugar, spice, and everything nice. The men were dead, their souls still lived, and that meant they still had many of the same urges that they had while amongst the living; the feel of a woman included in that urges list obviously, and unfortunately.

"I need self defense lessons," Crow grumbled, even if she would be staying with Jones until they created a love to free the crew and Jack, she knew the lessons would be necessary if any of Jones's men came into the room while Jones was not in there. Yawning, she went into the brigg of the Dutchman where her mother's body was wrapped in a towel, scrubbing her hair dry with another towel.

"Hi sweetie," Isa smiled, then paused, "Crow, you look horrible. Are you alright?"

"I was whipped last night, literally, and nearly violated by a crew of dead men," Crow replied, "mom, I need self defense lessons."

"Did you forget about your staff? Wand? Pentacle?"

Crow's tongue tied at that, she had forgotten her pentacle, the pentacle in the spiritual realm could have stopped them from ripping the front of her shirt off, and made the whippings less painful.

"Thought so," replied Isa, kissing her daughter's forehead. "In the spiritual realm, honey, self defense as in karate will only help you out so much. It's _souls_ you're fighting, not material bodies. The pentacle and your magical tools are better protection."

"The men were holding my arms mom, so I couldn't get away," Crow explained.

"You should have used your pentacle," Isa chided, "you don't have to be holding that to get it to work. Just believe in it and ask the elements, and God and Goddess to help you. Ask for your dragon's help, what was her name again?"

"I can't give her name out, remember mom? She said not too," Crow smiled a little, she had forgotten about her dragon in the Realm of Dragons that was also on the astral plane. But she knew she couldn't call upon her unless of huge emergency, she was trying to get Jones to love her like family (which she was), **_not_** get the old spirit _eaten_.

"Well," Isa paused, "have you talked to Jones?'

"Yes, he...well...saved me from his crew touching me...in very inappropriate places. I don't understand how prostitutes can _enjoy _their line of work at times," she shuddered. Selling her body to have men grope it sounded disgusting to her. On top of that, she was obviously not fit for that line of work, thankfully.

"Most prostitutes don't choose their path, Crow," Isa said, looking to her daughter, "many times it is the only job they can find. It's sad, and most do not enjoy their job and try to find ways out. Everyone has their own path in life, Crow, we must respect that. Even if one's path disgusts you, or horrifies you, you must respect that the person walked the road they wished to walk. Also, Crow, remember, sometimes people are _forced_ onto a path; it's not a path they choose."

Crow blushed, "sorry mom," she said softly, knowing she should have kept that in mind. Different strokes for different folks.

Isa nodded, "now, why don't you take a shower, get dressed, and we're all going to Denny's for breakfast!" she smiled.

"OK! Sounds great!" Crow beamed, climbing into the ship's shower a few minutes later. As she shampooed her hair she froze at a noise.

"Luv!"

"Oh no, please no," Crow said out loud, her face as red as a tomato.

"LUV!"

"Jack? Where are you?" Crow asked, backing into the shower wall, one arm went over her chest, the other covered down below.

"In the drain, luv," Jack's voice replied. "It would be a nice view, 'cept I'm bein' a better pirate than Jones's men an' not lookin."

"I thought I could only see and talk to you in dreams," Crow blinked, sitting down in the shower she drew her legs up to hide everything she had. Her face still red as a beat.

"Well, luv, aye," Jack paused, "but Jones sent me, only after one night yer startin' ta grow on 'im, luv!"

"Jones sent you?" Crow asked, amazed, it had only been one night, she was surprised that Jones even cared this much to send Jack to her for...whatever reason it may be.

"Aye," Jack replied, "'e said yer not to leave his cabin anymore, unless its ta see me o' course," Jack's voice said in a smile, "when ye want ta see me 'e or Bootstrap Bill Turner will escort ye themselves."

"Wait, Turner, Bootstrap.." Crow paused, "William Turner's father?" She asked.

"AYE! See, luv, yer not only helping _me_ off the ship, yer helpin' give Will his father back, savvy?"

"SPARROW! RETURN AT ONCE!" Jones's voice boomed.

"Wait, Jack," Crow said, "no more...in the drain of the shower, OK? This is really embaressing, and after last night-"

"Right, no more in the drains, got it luv, sorry bout that; Jones sent me right now tha be the only reason," Jack said quickly. "Next I time I shall try to appear somewhere else, savvy?"

"SPARROW!" Jones's Voice boomed once again.

"I better go, luv, or I can't visit yeh anymore. I didn't peek," he assured her, then with a soft glow from the drain he was gone.

Crow looked to the drain, "that was the most interesting shower I have ever had," she mumbled to herself, quickly cleaning the rest of her off. She climbed out of the shower and quickly dried off then got dressed. For a moment she wondered if she should wear her bathing suit in the shower, just incase; then shrugged it off hoping it would be a one time thing only.

To Be Continued--------------------------------------------

I couldn't leave poor Crow just hanging like that in Jones's cabin, LOL.

Hope ya'll liked it:D


	6. Meet Emerald and Davy Jones's Laughter

Disclaimer: I do not own POTC and its characters, Disney does, I do own the wolfson family and Jason Jones.

----------

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to everyone whose given non-flames, you guys rule:D

--------

Crow sat on her bed that night, boredly reading her Humanities book. She was taking online college courses since her family and her were always traveling around in the Dutchman, beside her was a small statue of an owl. The owl stood for knowledge and symbolized air, one of air's meanings is, 'to know'.

"Ergh," Crow groaned, lying her head on top of the plastic pages of the book, "can this book get anymore boring?" She had to admit, even pulling barnacles off of Jones's floor and walls was more exciting than this. She looked around her room at the various posters, some of Evanescence, others of posters from movies, some of photos from movies and TV shows.

"Crow, you have that online midterm coming up," called Isa as she walked down the hallway, "you need to finish reading that!"

"I am, mom!" Crow replied.

"Ok, don't snap my head off!" Isa called back.

"Sorry, mom! Didn't mean too...just...ergh.."

"Stressed, Crow, the word is stressed," Isa called out, then paused, "have you talked to your dragon?"

"No," replied Crow.

"After you finish about two more pages stop for tonight," Isa said through the door, "ground and meditate, talk to your dragon; she'll help."

Crow had to admit, that was a good idea, "thanks mom," Crow called out, a smile in her voice. Her first smile since Denny's that morning. After highlighting a few things, smacking her head on the book, and looking to the owl statue and wondering how it had the gift of patience. After reading the two long pages filled with large words she practically needed a dictionary to understand, she took a piece of chalk from her desk drawer.

She drew a circle in middle of the room with the chalk and sat inside of it. It wasn't a ritual circle where she'd need to call upon the quarters, it was her own meditation circle she used her own personal power to shut and work. Then the earth's power would do the rest. Taking a deep breath in she slowly let it out and imagined a golden tree root coming out of her tail bone, down through the ship, down into the sea, and into the core of Mother Earth. She visualized green energy going up the huge root up to her back, filling her toes and top of her head with green light. Then she imagined the light coming out in a thin beam at the top of her head creating a circle she imagined it meld along the chalk lines of the floor, she visioned the magic as flames, creating a shield to keep all negative energy out.

She imagined her body glowing bright, all dark spots of any left over negative energy catching on fire and burning away, she imagined the circle of flames around her getting stronger. Then she envisioned a place where a beach with the ocean softly rising up was only a few feet from a huge emerald forest, filled with life and beauty.

"Emerald," Crow whispered out loud in her room, in the meditation on the astral (spiritual) plane her whisper was a loud yell that echoed for miles around. She envisioned a soft breeze, a few moments later the vision became more and more vivid and easier to hold. It was always the first few seconds of getting into full meditation that were the hardest for Crow.

"Must you shout so loud?" A voice that was loud, yet sounded like a sharp whisper asked behind her. Whipping around Crow saw the dragon, about the size of two buses length wise, height wise the height of a double decker bus. It's skin, though made of scales, was smooth and emerald green; the areas in the eye that would be white for human and animals were yellow, purple irises with large pupils stared at her. The dragon's mouth looked a bit like a bird's beak, only rounder, sharper, and filled with large pointy teeth.

"Hello Emerald," Crow smiled, even though she had chosen Emerald for her power animal she always respected the creature. On top of this, it was rude not to show respect, and if the dragon got angry...which actually happened a lot because of what Emerald called her, 'a young one whose studying habits in the arts of magick are little.' The most that would happen would be the dragon would suddenly leave, or roar at her, or as it happened one time, shock her out of her meditation.

"I was about to eat," the grumpy dragon grumbled.

"I'm sorry, Emerald, I really need to talk-"

"What happened to you, child?" The dragon questioned, "you have welts on your back, your arms look strained."

"That's what I came to talk to you about," she started when the ground shook as Emerald-not so lady dragon like- flopped down onto her side. Knowing Crow's habits of telling stories she was hunkering herself down for a long one. Crow told the dragon everything that had happened so far, going as far as to visualize small videos in her head that projected into the sky for Emerald to watch.

"Have you given this octo-man a full deal, and shook on it?"

"No," replied Crow, "I told him a few nights I would not be able to be on his ship, which is true. When we sail from town to town, or state to state, we sail at night most of the time and I have to help mom, dad, and Andy."

"What did he do?"

"Pretty much said fine, and agreed. When I go to sleep the next night no seeing Captain Sparrow," Crow said.

"It's reasonable."

"What? It is not-"

"A deal is made in two ways," Emerald said, "you get a night off, in return you work harder without seeing lover-boy. I'd do the same."

Crow glared at Emerald, the dragon lifted her large eyebrow, daring her to say something, Crow didn't.

"Follow your heart," Emerald said a few moments later, "do what you feel is right. If you cannot get Jones to love you as family or friend, fight him. Earn his respect. Legend here is that one who beats Jones in a fair fight gets three deeds done by Jones, you could free his crew and Jack."

"What about him?"

"Set him free, by saying, 'for thy third deed, with harm done to none, I set you free, so mote it be.' " The dragon shrugged.

Crow and Emerald talked about a few other things, then, Crow told Emerald of her sudden forgetfulness, and how she felt a lack of courage.

"Well then," Emerald cleared her throat, "I suggest you sleep tonight with your growth bracelet. The one that helps bring courage, knowledge, and self confidence."

"Good point," Crow smiled, "thanks Emerald." She smiled and let the dragon go, she heard her brother with his power animal say at times, 'dismissed,' but to Crow the word seemed so...sharp and quick. She always told Emerald good bye and to take care until next time.

----------------------------------

"I was beginnin' ta think ye were plannin' ta stay up all night," commented Davy Jones around midnight as Crow appeared in his room. Her spiritual arms had a slight ache, her back still stinging. "Get back ta work." he ordered.

Crow nodded, "so..have has your entire day gone so far...grandfather-I mean, Captain."

"Ye may call me gran'father in me cabin, unless another crew member is in it. It has gone normal, do not ask of my day again," Jones commented then leaned his head down and moved it to and fro as his tentacles played the same loud and sad tune.

Crow sighed to herself, how she was going to connect with him when he was always playing that organ? She worked only a few inches away from the corner that she worked on the previous night. This time she wore the growth bracelet, her pentacle, and her secret weapon encase the crew decided to try anything at all (Emerald had suggested she bring this), tucked in her pajama pants was her water wand. It was a straight wand she had carved herself, painted with dark blue, medium blue, light blue, sea green, with thirteen sea shells tied onto it.

She grabbed ahold of the flat, metal, stick that Jones had given her to get the barnacles off. At one point she had a foot pressed against the wall, a foot on the floor a few inches away, the bar wedged under the barnacle and tugging with all her might.

"What in bloody hazes is going on o'er there?" Jones asked, turning, his eyes angry from being interrupted. He then froze opun seeing the sight and shook with laughter; true laughter, not the sarcastic laughs he sometimes gave new crew members to intimidate them. "Oh, lass, I be needin' that for quite some time!" he smiled.

Crow was surprised to see his smile, she knew if she smiled back he'd quickly frown, she had to be careful. "It wont come off," she growled as she tugged harder. a moment later the barnacle finally let loose with a small pop, sending Crow sailing down to the floor. The barnacle landed a few inches from her head, she blinked and looked up at Jones to see him doubled over in laughter.

"Jist for tha', lass," Jones laughed, "I'll assign ye to an easier job fer tonight...get the sea snails off me organ." He smiled.

Crow paled, snail...snail..as in **_BUG? _**

"Ye aint afraid of a few harmless critters now, are ya, lass?" Jones asked, sounding like he was fully enjoying this.

"I-I-I" she stammered, she had never been a girly girl. Though she lived on the Flying Dutchman of the awake-world, which did have bugs, there...she had shoes. Not these moccasins that Jones had stolen from BlackBeard back in the day of the dinosaurs.

Jones laughed again, "'ere then," he smirked, throwing her a pair of boots, then some gloves. "Get ta it."

Crow sighed, putting on the boots and gloves. Giving a face of disgust she pulled the first small creature off, it stared at her; not only was it a bug, it was an ocean animal. Even regular snails were prettier than this one (kinda). She threw it out the window, then reached for another, it slipped from her hand, went down her glove, and straight into her pajama shirt. A moment later Jones was once again laughing as he watched her do a strange little dance, giving small screams and cries, shaking out her pajama shirt.

That night all the crew heard was the odd sound of Davy Jones laughter.

---------------------------

To Be Continued...


	7. You havent wooed me AND Crows Protector

Disclaimer: I do not own POTC or any of it's characters, Disney does, I do own the Wolfson family and Jones's brother, Jason Jones.

After a large screaming fit and strange dance for nearly an hour, leaving Jones wheezing for breath, Crow finally got the sea snails off the organ. She silently swore the next time she saw one of those would be all too soon. She sat down on the floor for a moment, taking in large breaths, and forcing herself to calm down.

"Lass, that...that was pricless!" Laughed Jones. After a few wheezing breaths and after a fit of snickers he straightened up, "back ta what ye were doin'!" He started when a loud rap on the door interrupted him. "WHAT?!" He snapped.

"It's Captain Jack Sparrow, mate, the loyal drain dweller," Jack's voice said through the door. Crow's face turned red as a tomato as the memory slapped her in the face. Even if the pirate hadn't been looking, it was still embaressing.

"Enough with the jokes, Sparrow!" Growled Maccus.

"Alrigh', let 'im in," sighed Jones.

Jack walked in, "ya know, Captain Jones, I 'ave always admired 'ow ye let all yer crew in here, ye don't judge ye-"

"Sparrow," growled Jones, "what do ye want?" Jones asked, he never seemed to be very amused whenever Jack was around.

"Well, mate, the crew heard screamin' followed by laughin' an' sent me-"

"Actually, Cap'n Jones, SPARROW 'eard the lil' missy screamin' an' made his way over here when I caught 'im." Growled Maccus.

Crow heard that, touched, Jack had been concerened about her and had been coming to her aide. She looked Jack up and down, he was not a bad looking man, none the least. He wasn't the tallest man ever, yet he wasn't short, he was just the right height, he had dark and deep brown eyes that seemed to stare right into Crow each time he looked at her, the kohl around his eyes brought them out. His hair, though messy, was just right on him, his mustache... she stopped there, blushing hard, **_I don't believe this, I think I'm falling for Captain Sparrow!_**

Crow looked up to find Jack smiling at her, giving that amused side smile, golden teeth glinting, making him look even more dashing. Crow gulped, **_oh great, I'm falling for the spirit I'm helping...that means..I've got to believe it..._** Crow thought to herself. BRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGGG

"DAMN THAT RINGY THING!" Shouted Maccus.

"That's my alarm clock," I shouted as it ringed again, louder and louder.

"OY! LUV! WAKE UP!" Shouted Jack as the spiritual Dutchman was shaking from the alarm clock rings.

-----------------------------------------

Crow gasped awake, bolting up, she stared at her hands and feet, then pulled back her pajama shirt. No sea snail slime, just sweat. She let out a sigh of relief. She smacked her alarm clock off.

"OW!"

"What?" Crow asked, jumping.

"OW, luv, do ye really feel the need to hit tha' hard?" Jack voice asked, Crow stared at her alarm clock and laughed. Inside was Captain Jack Sparrow's face, he constantly twitched his nose, trying to get the second away and hour hands away from him. "These things really tickle, luv."

"I'm sorry, Jack, I didn't know you were in there!" Crow laughed, picking up the clock.

"S'alright, luv, jist...don't hit the alarm clock again, savvy?"

"Savvy," Crow smiled, blushing a little.

"Ah, I seemed to have done what took young William Turner almost his whole life, I wooed a woman in only a few days," Jack smiled.

"I am NOT swooning for you," Crow said, sternly as possible. Meanwhile the smile on her face told him the exact opposite.

"Uh-huh, luv, whatever ye say," the pirate smiled. "So wha' was Jones laughin' so hard about?"

"Sea snails."

"Sea...snails, luv?" Jack asked, looking at her skeptically.

"Yea...he made me get them off his organ...I hate bugs, Jack, I hate them. Then they started to slide out of my hands into my pajama shirt and out of my pajama pants legs. It was humilating, gross, and," she shuddered, "creepy."

"Sure wish I was th' snail," whispered Jack.

"What?"

"Nothin', luv," Jack replied.

"Then Jones, well grand dad, found it amusing that I freaked out and started doing a lil dance, which wasnt the dance, I was trying to get that feeling off me and-"

"LUV- yer Rantin'!"

"I am?"

"Aye, see, luv. Admit it, I've swooned ye so much ye don't know what yer doin' no more." Jack smiled, coyly.

"I thought you wanted my help, not to woo me," crow said, raising an eyebrow.

"Who said a pirate can no' do both, luv?" Jack smiled.

"Does Jones know your here?"

"No," replied Jack, "I um..wanted ta see if ye were alrigh'..."

"Is that **_more_** than concern I hear in your voice, Jack?" Questioned Crow, smiling, "perhaps it's I who wooed _you_."

"No woman can woo Cap'n Jack Sparrow, luv," Replied Jack, giving a stubborn look.

"Really?" Crow asked, she gave a flirty smile, "I...guess I'm just no good with pirates, there is always that one boy in town who begs to go with us, he's rather handsome-"

"'es nothin' compared ta me, luv," Jack retorted with a snort.

"Is that jealousy, Captain Sparrow?" Crow asked, giving another flirty smile.

"Luv, quit smilin' like tha' ,it um..doesn't suit ye, savvy?"

"What? Why not?" Crow asked, trully wondering why not. Did she have something wrong with her when she gave that smile?

"Just because, luv, it doesn't, savvy?"

Crow carried the Jack-In-The-Clock with her over to her dresser and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Forced ye ta look, luv!" Laughed Jack.

"JACK!" Crow exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, luv, I couldn't resist!"

"Grrrr.."

"I didn't know ye growled so good, luv, there's a pirate in ye yet!" Smiled the Jack in the clock, then sneezed, the inside of the clock's glass fogged over from the sneeze. When it cleared Jack looked like he was in shock, he blinked.

"Are you alright, Jack?"

"I be fine, l-l-l-aahhh-aaahh--aaaCHOO!"

"The hands in the clock, Jack, their tickling your nose," chuckled Crow, then put the clock back onto her nightstand, upright.

"SPARROW!" Jones's voice shouted, "WHERE BE YE? GET YER SCRAWNY PIRATE ARSE BACK HERE!"

"Luv, that's-"

"You're que to go," Crow said quickly, "be careful, and take care, and yes, you did make me swoon OK?"

Jack smiled widely, "I knew I'd get it out of ye somehow luv."

"SPARROW! WHA' BE THIS ABOUT WOOIN' ME GRAN'DAUGHTER?!" Shouted Jones, his face appearing in the alarm clock. "CROW."

"Grandfather, "Crow sighed, "he wasn't wooing me, or trying to get me to swoon for him. He was...telling me a way...to keep sea snails from going into my shirt."

Jones bust up with laughter from the memory once more, "well, then, Sparrow, ye just earned yerself a reward."

"Me freedom?"

"NO," growled Jones, "ye get the job of protectin' me gran'daughter, from ...deadly sea snails and other dangerous thin's!" Jones laughed, a moment later the ghost captain went flying through the clock and landed on the floor with a thud next to Crow. The clock returned to normal.

"Well, this be a good reward too, luv," Jack smiled.

Before Crow could reply the spirit of Captain Sparrow- which felt all to solid to her- kissed her right on the lips. **_I wonder if Lydia ever felt this way for Beetlejuice..._**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Luv! What be this?" Jack asked that afternoon, John, Isa, and Andy had gone out to dinner, Crow said she didn't feel to good and wanted just to stick around home. Since then Jack had been ranting with questions...by accident he blew up the toaster.

"That's my lap top Jack, I do my online college courses on it," replied Crow, sitting down on the kitchen table and pressing the laptop on. She planned to do a search about the page in her hand from the legend book. If she could match the handwriting with the handwriting of this Tia Dalma that Jack had talked about earlier (if she could find anything anyone had scanned of what the woman had once wrote) maybe it would reveal who gave her this missing page.

"Luv, what be this?" Jack asked, touching the microwave.

"That's a microwave, Jack, it heats up food," Crow said, signing onto AOL and checking her e-mail.

"Wha' be thi-" BOOM!

"Jack!" Crow said, starting up, she had gone out and replaced the toaster already, a blown up (of all things), egg timer was in his hand. Crow laughed at seeing his face, shocked, and blackened from the explosion.

"Its the minor things you can't be around Jack! Oh Poor Jack," Crow laughed as she went to the kitchen's/galley's paper towel holder, she wet it and cleaned Jack's spirit off. So far her parents and Andy hadn't seen him amazingly.

"Crow, we're home!" Isa called to her.

-----------------

To Be Continued

A/N: DxS Phreak- thanks for the idea! Things just got a whole lot more interesting. :D

Stranger Than Friction- :D Thanks for the idea about Tia Dalma:D


	8. a new friend AND words added to the page

Disclaimer: I do not own POTC or any of its characters, I do own the Wolfson family and Jason Jones, I do not own Alexis Seville Petersen DxS Phreak does.

"So, ready to go to sleep, luv?" Jack asked her that night; so far he had caused her mother's laptop to blow it's circuts; her father's blender to burst, covering her father's waist and up with smoothie; Andy's iPod radio to catch fire; and last, but not least, clocks would freeze whenever Jack passed them.

"Not really," groaned Crow, putting the pillow over her face.

"Is it because of the sea snails?" he asked, tickling her belly button, causing her to give a small cry and throw the pillow at him, she covered her belly button, blushing like mad as she laughed. "Ah, I see I found yer tickly-spot, luv." Jack smiled, the grin of a chesire cat.

"Jack! I'm trying to **_free _**you, not **_fall in_** **_love_** with you!" Crow laughed, though she knew that if things kept going this way her heart would belong to the spirit.

"Well, luv, ye may just do both," Jack smiled, sitting on the edge of the bed, "so why no' go ta sleep? Jones does seem fond of yeh."

"By making sure sea snails go down my shirt?" Crow asked.

"Well, luv, Jones always tells sailors he picks up, 'life is cruel, why should the afterlife be any different?' It's jist his odd way of...erm...getting to know ye."

Crow shook her head and paused,she reached into her night stand drawer and brought out a clear quartz crystal mounted into a silver dragon holder.

"Wha's tha' luv?" Jack asked curiously, he stared at the light blue power he could see glowing around it.

"It's a dragon crystal," Crow replied softly, "it belonged to my great, great, grandmother, it was supposed to go to Andy, but, dragons aren't his power animal. It has over one hundred years of magick in it. It's only to be used in emergency," she said softly. "If I have to fight Jones to free you all, I'll be wearing this, he has a lot of power, and he's strong, I'll need all the help I can get."

"Yer stronger than ye think, luv," Jack said, "believe in yer own power and strength, not jist the powers of different crystals. Believe in your own power too."

Crow stared at him, smiling, she nodded. It made her feel good to hear those words from him, she fell asleep a moment later, forgetting she was fully clothed.

-------------------------------------------

Crow blinked as she stood in Jones's cabin beside Jack, only Jones was busy. He stood there ranting a young woman, maybe about thirteen or fourteen in the most, with shoulder length dark brown layered hair, her green eyes flashing a mint color in the light. Her shirt was long sleeved and brown, she wore a long dark pink skirt with paisely and lace patterns on it.

"Ye shouldn't have been on that bloody ship on the first place!" Screamed Jones.

"It was not my fault, I was opun that ship, MR. Jones," scowled the girl, "I was on my way to live with family in Charlestown, South Carolina. I hear Black Beard is much more frightening than you!"

"Not a good idea to be sayin' tha', darling," Jack smiled to the girl.

Jones whipped around, eyes bulging with anger, "get ta work Crow ye got a friend joinin ya!"

"Captain, may I ask what she's done?" Crow asked, forcing herself to keep her voice steady, which was hard to do right now, she was teriffied. But she knew if were to fight Jones, if she had too, she'd have to have this experience of standing up to him behind her.

Jones glared, "ye dare ta go against me?"

"No," replied Crow, "I was just asking what she had done, captain. i was not here to witness it, for you."

Jones paused, face red and stiff for a moment, he glared, he huffed then growled, "get ta takin the barnacles off the walls. The girl will join ye, Sparrow, go scrub the deck!"

"But-"

Jones turned and glared at Jack.

"Aye, was jist on me way out, ye have a very nice...bum, by the way is wha' I was meanin' ta say." Jack said. Earning a 'what the hell?' look from Jones.

"He was into my dad's wine, captain," Crow said quickly, covering for Jack. Jack sent her a smile and quickly exited the room. A moment later Jones started to play his organ.

"Are you alright?" Crow asked as she grabbed the bucket, emptied by the crew earlier, and grabbed the metal rod, she started to pry the stubborn barnacles off the walls.

"I'm alright, just angry..." the girl replied, noting Crow's pentacle and odd way of dressing, she didnt comment though, "my name is Alexis Seville Petersen."

"Crow Wolfson," Crow smiled.

"No middle name?"

"I have one, but...I don't give it out much," Crow smiled.

"I wont tell anyone."

"DragonHeart."

"Pardon?" Alexis asked.

"DragonHeart, it's my middle name. My mother said when she was in labor with me I was like an angry dragon, she came up with the name DragonHeart for my middle name." Crow smiled.

"Wow, I do wish so my family were more...like yours. I love my family so, please do not think otherwise," Alexis smiled, "and usually I don't talk exactly like I am right now, this happens when I am.."

"Scared?" Crow asked. Alexis nodded.

"Don't feel bad," Crow smiled, "I do things out of character too when I'm scared."

"ENOUGH JIBBER JABBER! WORK!" Growled Jones, pausing from the organ.

Crow winced and then showed Alexis the safest way to get a barnacle off the wall, which still resulted in the barnacle popping off and hitting them once in a while.

-----------------------------------

"What are ye a slug? WORK," growled Jones to Alexis a few hours later.

"Actually I've always considered myself a beetle, strong, independant, qualities like the lady bug that are attracting to humans-"

"I said, work!"

"Captain, may we take a privy break?" questioned Crow.

"Why?" Jones asked.

"Captain, it's embaressing," Crow replied, blushing. Jones's smile got big.

"Spill it," he beamed.

"Let the woman tell you in privacy-"

"TELL ME," Growled Jones.

"I think my body's about to wet it's bed," replied Crow, her face red as tomato.

Jones paused, "actually, lass, this be about time that clock invention of yers-"

BRRRIIIINNNNGGGGG

"What is that?!" Cried out Alexis with a small cry.

"My alarm clock, it's time for me to wake up; I'll be back tonight," crow shouted.

"Wait, you're leaving?" Alexis asked, Jones smirked at hearing fear in her voice.

"Only for awhile, I'll be back tonight," Crow replied.

"Do you swear?" Alexis asked.

"I can't ever answer that...I'm sorry," Crow said softly, "but I can tell you, I will be back tonight."

BRRRRIIIINGBRING BRING BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNGGGGG

"WAKE UP ALREADY!" the crew shouted through the door.

"Take this," Crow said, pressing her extra quartz crystal into Alexis's hand, "it will help." She knew that in the awake world she'd have to put this crystal somewhere, it wouldn't work for her anymore until she got the 'spirit' of the crystal back.

Alexis nodded, she pocketed it, not understanding, but if it helped, she was willing to take it. "Thank you."

BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"you're welcome," Crow smiled. Alexis's eyes widened as Crow's body glew with lightning around it, spiraling in columns around her, a moment later her body faded into small dots, then vanished.

"Tha's what always 'appens when she wakes up, lass, now back ta work!" Growled Jones.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, she's a bit young ta be on there," Jack commented as Crow slowly opened her eyes. She found herself tangled in her sheets, fully clothed, her arm hanging off the side of the bed. She turned off her alarm clock, that had nearly fallen off the bed stand, and put the crystal into a jewerly box and slid it in back of her nightstand.

"Jack, we need to get her off that ship," Crow said softly.

"Luv, we need to get me an' the crew off tha' bloody ship," Jack reminded.

Crow nodded and sighed, she reached into her nightstand again and took out the blank sheet of paper, she jumped when she found it had words on it. "Jack, the notes gone, its part of a story."

"Wha's it say, luv?" Jack asked, sitting beside her, looking down at the missing page of the book.

"The young Crow Wolfson had made the first step to freeing the crew," Crow read, eyes wide, she looked to Jack who looked clueless.

"'ow?"

Crow read on, "standing up for another she...won Davy Jones's respect by not backing down and by not using her magick...she used her natural talents and who she was to stand up to him." She read, "Jones was starting to like her more and more as the nights went on."

"And?" Jack asked.

"That's it, that's where it stops," replied Crow, dazed.

"Well, luv, keep doin' wha' yer doin', ye'll 'ave me-erm-us free is no time!" Jack beamed, golden teeth sparkling in the morning sun.

--------------------------To Be Continued-------------------------------------


	9. The talisman and getting closer to jack

Disclaimer: I do not own POTC or any of its characters, Disney does. Alexis Seville Petersen is owned by DxS Phreak, I own the Wolfson family, Mr. Stone, and Jason Jones.

The next day went by slow for Crow, through most of the day she was exhausted as the family cleaned the ship, put away props, and prepared for their long sail from Maine to Alaska. They would be visiting Anchorage and a few other small towns.

"Oooh man," Crow yawned as she fell onto her bed, she had taken a quick shower and was wearing a pajama top and jeans, since her pajama pants needed washing.

"Tha' was a lot of work, luv," commented Jack as he walked through her bedroom door; he blinked when his arm didn't go through with him, he tugged. Crow watched curiously. "I forgot," Jack exclaimed with a small smirk, then walked through the door again, a moment later her bedroom door swung open half way Jack walked in, in his left hand were her father's favorite snack: milk duds.

"Jack, how many boxes of those were left?" Crow asked, eyes narrowing. Her father on a Milk Dud withdrawl...was never a pretty sight.

"Two more boxes left after this one, luv," he said, the shut itself as he flopped down next to her, causing the head of her bed to fly up, nearly causing her to tumble to the ground.

"Jack, careful!" Crow said, "kinetic energy! You got lots of it, I got little of it," she reminded, "and my bed has none at all."

"So, luv, when do ye plan ta get the crew and I out? Soon? Righ'?" he asked, pouring milk duds into his hand and throwing them one by one into his mouth as he snacked on them.

"As soon as I can, Jack," Crow replied, "it's only been a few nights, I have to give it time," she sighed.

"'ow much time, luv?" Jack asked.

"Long enough that he'll love me like a granddaughter, I need to grow more on him...y'know, like when a new father see his baby for the first time, the baby grows on him and he wants to do all he can to help the baby throughout life. That's how I need Jones to love me."

"Maybe 'e'll fall in love with that Alexis-lass?" Jack questioned.

"Jack, Alexis is thirteen, _maybe_ fourteen at the most," Crow said, reaching into a small box she kept under her bed. She hauled it up onto her bed and opened it, revealing different polished stones, crystals, wands, salt, feathers, matches, and a bottle of water.

"I thought ye didn' cast spells, luv?"

"I don't," replied Crow, "but I do keep ritual tools around," she replied, taking out a feather, the water bottle, six matches, and filled a small glass bottle with some salt. She reached into a a small and soft blue draw string bag and shook it out. A talisman of a dragon on it fell out.

"Luv, ye doing a spell?"

"A spell, Jack, is only done within a protective circle," Crow explained, "and the magic goes into the universe, towards the cosmos, taking the easiest path to get to where you want it to go. But, you have to be very careful, some say the magic, if it doesn't work, will just fade away without harming anyone," she shook her head.

"What do ye mean luv?" Jack questiond, eating another milk dud.

"A friend of mine is also wiccan, but she was selfish with her magic. With magic, you can't be selfish; magic is there to help others and you, but not help you for selfish reasons. She had a car that ran good, it was a nineteen ninety nine Honda; the only problem with it was the CD player was busted and if she was going up a steep hill she had to give it some extra gas. No big, before we moved onto the Dutchman I had to give my car extra gas to get up a steep hill too." Crow sighed.

"Well," She continued, "she decided to cast a spell for a new car. She didn't stop to think about the reasons **_why_** she needed a new car. She cast a spell...then about three months later she was in a bad accident, her car was totaled. For about two months afterwards she didn't have a car, and her boyfriend drove her around. Then she got a new car...brand-spanking new, it's been in two small accidents _and_ it breaks down all the time."

Jack stared at her in awe, "yer kiddin, luv?"

"No, I'm not," Crow replied, "that's why I refuse to do any kind of spells. I don't mind doing some of the small magickal rituals I created because the magic is directed straight too an object usually. I'm always afraid that if I cast a spell, and I don't think about good reasons for doing it.." she paused, "and something like that happening. The spells, I have no idea what I'm doing with spells, so I'd rather not mess with something I don't know about. Mom, Dad, Andy have all tried to get me to learn..."

"But ye don' wan' th' same thing that happened to yer friend 'appenin' to ye, an' ye dont want ta get anyone else hurt by accident. Tha's un'erstandable, luv," Jack smiled, "besides the magic might no' work properly if yer unsure of yerself. Only do wha' yer sure of."

Crow smiled and nodded, "The dragon talisman uses water, fire, air, and earth," she explained, "and it's good protection. I don't trust Jones's crew."

"With good reason no' too, luv," Jack said, nodding, "Bootstrap can' not always be there to help the lass."

"That's right, but this can," smiled Crow. She paused, imangined a pure white light going through her body and burning out all the dark (negative) energy. "Eagle of air," she said, holding the feather, "I ask you to bless this talisman with the gift of your sharp eye," she said softly, stroking the feather across the dragon talisman. "Bear of Earth, I ask for your strength to fight back in any struggles and fights," Crow continued, tapping some salt out of the bottle and onto the talisman. "Dolphin of water, I ask for your strength to keep going on, and to always somehow find happiness," she let a droplet of water from the bottle fall onto the talisman. She lit a match, "Dragon of fire, this talisman calls upon you the most, for protection, strength, persistance, and the courage to keep going on." She moved the lit match over the talisman, then blew the flame out. "With all animals of the elements I ask for your help and your protection for Alexis Seville Petersen, with harm done to none, so mote it be." For the last part, she hovered her hands over the talisman, the last element that she always put into her protection prayers: the human spirit.

She imagined her personal power in a light purple color, she focused on visulizing the energy towards her stomach, the chakra that was the main source of personal power. She visualized the power going from her stomach through her heart chakra, that chakra that mediated personal power between physical and spiritual body, and imagined a brighter purple light joining the slightly darker purple light, then visualized the energy going through her arms, and out of her up turned palms and into the talisman. She thought of the talisman glowing brightly with all the different colors: green for Earth, yellow for air, orange for fire, and blue for water, light purple for spiritual personal power, and darker purple for physical personal power. A moment later Jack yelped and fell off the bed.

"Jack?!" Crow asked, "are you alright?"

"Aye, luv," Jack said, sitting up, stunned, "tha' was amazin'! The colors all glew, then suddenly glew white an' tha' talisman is still glowin!"

"It's a protection talisman," she smiled, holding it. "For Alexis. Im going to sleep now so I can give it to her," she smiled, putting the five other matches away, and packing everything back into the box and putting it under her bed. She lied down, holding the talisman, she cuddled into Jack not even thinking about it as he lied beside her, his arms holding her in a cuddle; her arms wrapped around him as she buried her face in his chest. She felt so safe like this...little did she know that Jack's smile was large, yet, his eyes revealed the same feelings she was feeling at that moment.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"GET YER BLOODY 'ANDS OFF ME GRAN'DAUGHTER, SPARROW!" Shouted Davy Jones in anger as the two appeared in his cabin, hugging eachother close. Jack quickly backed away, hands raised, Crow, on the other hand, looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Cap'n Jones, it not be wha' ye think she was tired, I was carryin' 'er off ta bed-"

"Save it, Sparrow," Jones growled, tentacles moving quick and around in rage, his eyes squinted at Jack in hate. "Outside, NOW! Crow, Alexis, get ta work!" he ordered, he drug Jack out of the cabin.

"I hope I didn't get him in trouble," Crow gulped, the next talisman she would empower would be for Jack.

"He's been grumpy all day," sighed Alexis, looking exhausted. "All I have done is clean his organ of sea snails," she shuddered, "gross and vile creatures."

"Alexis, I have something for you," Crow smiled, she opened her hand revealing the talisman, she slipped it into Alexis's pocket.

"What is that?" She questioned.

"It's a talisman I empowered to protect you, it will also help give you a sharp eye, the courage to move on, to be happy, to have strength, and you have the protection of a spirit of a dragon. I also empowered some of my personal physcial and spiritual energy in it to help you use it when you need it."

"How do I use it?" Alexis questioned.

"Keep it in your pocket, when trouble comes your way it will help give you the qualities I mentioned, and you'll have a dragon walking by you, you won't be able to see it most likely, but the crew will." Crow smiled.

"Oh, Crow, thank you!" Alexis smiled, hugging her, blushing, she quickly pulled away, "I am sorry."

"For what?" Crow asked, smiling, "I never mind hugs, their especially needed here." She smiled, the two started to pry barnacles off the wall again. After a few times Crow couldn't help but feel strangely...very happy today. Smiling she grabbed onto Alexis's hand.

"What is wrong?"

"Nothing," Crow beamed, "have you ever danced?"

"Yes," replied Alexis, "only with a partner and when there is something to dance about though..."

"Well, here's something to dance about," Crow beamed, "our friendship!" She smiled, then pointed at the organ, tapped her foot a tune she knew well, a moment later the organ started to play by itself in a catchy jig.

Alexis laughed as she started to dance an irish jig with Crow, the irish jig soon turned into a regular jig, the two danced around, then went arm in arm, dancing the jig in a circle, laughing and smiling. The organ continued to play happily.

"John Jacob Jingleheimerschmidt, his name is my name too, whenever we go out, the children always shout: JOHN JACOB JINGLEHEIMERSHMIDT. John Jacob Jingleheimerschmidt," sang Crow, a moment later Alexis joined in dancing with Crow, never imaging an irish drinking song could be so fun!

"...whenever we go out the children always shout-" Sang Alexis.

"DAVY JONES!"

"I thought it was John Jacob Jingleheimerschdmidt," Alexis, blinked as she stumbled over the tounge twister name.

"Ye two are here ta work! NOT to sing an' dance! Yer givin' me a _good_ reputation!" Jones shouted at them in anger, his lobster claw, slamming on the organ, forcing it to stop playing.

"I'm sorry, Captain," Crow said.

"Wait a moment," Jones paused, "I see wha ye were doin'."

"You...do?" Alexis asked in a small voice.

"Almos' all the barnacles are gone..." Jones said, Crow looked around, he was right, they were all in the bucket. She realizied the positive energy must have formed into magic and did some of the work for them.

"No more dancin' again though, this be the only time I'll excuse it...now clean me bed!" He ordered, playing the sad tune on his organ once again.

Crow helped Alexis take off the heavy water soaked sheets from Jones's bed, together they held the sheets one by one out the window, beating all sea creatuers and snails off. (A few times Crow did a jig to get away from the snails, causing Jones to laugh once again; this also caused Alexis to burst up giggling until a snail landed on her, afterwards the two girls laughed about it.) They got the barnacles off the bed posts, washed the sheets, Crow used her magic to dry them, suprised on how easily her magic was working now.

Then Jones wanted to talk to Crow. They talked about Crow's family, the Dutchman she lived on, and other things, Crow woke up that morning a minute before the alarm clock sounded with a huge smile on her face, she cuddled into Jack again, happier in the fact that he was with her. He grew more and more solid by the day, soon, Crow's family would see him, and she would have to explain...until then, she turned off the alarm clock, cuddled into Jack, and fell to sleep again. To her suprise she had an actual good dream, and for once she was not a dream prisoner on Jones's ship.

-------To Be Continued-------------------------


	10. The Battle is Won AND whose next

Disclaimer: I do not own POTC or any if its characters, disney does. I do not own Alexis Petersen, DxSPhreak does, I do own the Wolfson family, Jason Jones, and Thomas Duboi (pronounced Doo-bwah) I do not own Aurora Calderon Cortez Lilyantos does.

A/N: Thanks DxS Phreak, Lilyantos, Kei-Ookami.kara.mori, Lydia Sparrow, Sparrowsvixen, and Ruby Vulpix for all the great reviews.

Thanks DxSPhreak and Lilyantos for letting me borrow your characters:D They really helped spice up the story. :) )

Time had gone fast for Crow she had been a dream prisoner for nearly half a year, there had been fall backs to getting her grandfather's affection. She had been whipped more than twice (accused of having a big mouth), and once she nearly gave up all hope on saving the crew, Jack, and Alexis. She talked frequently with her mother and father (mostly her mother) about all that was happening, swearing to give up.

"If you do that," Isa said softly, "than he will have won..."

"What do you mean?" Crow asked sitting in the crow's nest with her mother, she sniffled and blew her nose for the twentieth time that day, she hated getting sick.

"What I mean, Crow, is that you're giving up on yourself, feeling sorry for yourself, and asking spineless. You're not one for pity, Crow," Isa replied, her voice firm, "and you're the most stubborn child I know you don't give up easily. Life isn't going to be always on this ship free sailing, ther will be hard times. This is hard time for you, a very hard one, but it's one you'll have to work through and get through. It won't only be you who gets out of it; think of all the lives that will be set free, finally free. Freedom, Crow, is something that shouldn't be taken for granted," her mother chided.

Crow nodded, "I know...I'm sick of being whipped, mom; I'm sick of being treated like-like something Jones can constantly yell at."

"How do you think the crew, Alexis, and Captain Sparrow feel?" Isa questioned, eyebrow raising, Crow froze. She hadn't thought of that...

"There are hundreds of souls trapped on that damned ship, Crow; all have been with Jones longer than you and have gone through worse. Am I saying what's happened to you is nothing big? No, because it is, what I'm saying is you have the power to stop their pain, to stop their suffering, to get them free." Isa took her hand, "and it's not the Wiccan power I'm talking about, that's a small part of it. It's here," Isa said, putting her hand on Crow's heart, "where power beyond your belief lies. The chakra in the stomach holds personal power, but the heart and the chakra that gives power from your body to soul ,and soul to body...that has more power than you could think of. If you can get yourself to fully free yourself and show Jones who you are, show him why to love you. Stop trying to be what he wants you to be."

"But he'll whip me-"

"And you'll take those whippings, your head up, strong, and not giving in. You'll show that bastard what true strength is. You'll make him love you for being who you are. Stop hiding, Crow, get out of your shell. Be proud of who you are, be proud that you were chosen for what you were chosen for. Take a stand, **_fight him._**"

"But, but-"

"Crow I was in and out of the foster system throughout my teen years," Isa said, "many of the homes weren't even worth living in, the parents and family were sucky and cared for noone but themselves. I felt like a piece of trash, given a black trash bag with my stuff in it and shipped off to another family...like I was some rotten piece of meat; that hurt so bad. I didn't think I could do it anymore, but I did."

"But you didnt fight the foster system.." Crow said, unsure how being in a foster home dealt with fighting Jones.

"Like hell I didnt!" Isa exclaimed, eyes flashing. "My social worker pulled strings to keep me around where I was, but she couldn't have done that if I hadn't taken a stand."

"I thought foster kids didn't have a say on where they went.." Crow said softly, amazed how strong her mother was.

"We weren't supposed too," Isa said, "but my social worker hauled my ass into that damned office each time I had to switch homes, she made me tell her boss what was going on. She had me tell her everything, even my most intimate secrets, and she told me something I'll never forget." Crow stared at her mother. "Never forget you have the strength to fight that woman and say where you want to be. Take back your life, control what path you walk on, 'cause this woman...she'll never let you walk on the path you want unless you fight her. This is a fight, Isa, I can't fight alone, I need the person who I'm fighting for with me doing the fighting beside me." She paused, "now Im going to tell you the thing that got what she said encrypted in my mind..." She looked to Crow, "remember you're the battleship, the person your fighting who wants to control you is the tugboat."

Crow nodded, "I'll remember that, I'm sorry mom..."

"There's no reason to be sorry, Crow," Isa said, pulling her into a hug, "sometimes it takes a push to get ourselves back on track. I know you don't like fighting Crow...but it's been six months now, and he's obviously not interested in people who suck up. It's time to fight the bastard."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John and Isa gave their daughter the afternoon off to gain energy, to get her chakras opened, balanced, and ready, and to plan ahead. Jack sat at Crow's desk, his dark brown eyes shining, he did not speak a single word, he knew what as about to happen. War between Jones and Crow was about to be declared, the spirit's shoulders were tense, he was jittery and worried; but tried his best to hide that.

Crow sat on her floor surrounded by different crystals, all polished and buzzing with power. Jack noticed, however, Crow wasn't focusing on the crystals like she would have a few nights ago, she semed to be focusing on something else. Pausing he leaned forward and squinted, surprised to see her heart glowing brightly. He understood then, she going to use something Jones didn't have to fight him...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thomas Duboi, sir," the fourteen year old cabin boy finished, "I-I-I s-served C-Captain J-Jefferys for t-three yea-years now.." he said, shaking lightly.

"Either learn ta speak straight, or don't speak at t'all!" Jones sneered, limping over to the teen cabin boy. He stared at the boy, he was tall and scrawny, with eyes the color of the sea, light brown hair, and a few freckles on his cheeks and on the bridge of his nose. He wore a simple white shirt that had been stained so much only a spot of white here and there remained, his brown sailor trouser's left pant leg was torn in a large rip; he walked around bare foot, his toe looked like it may have had an infection growing. Yet, the boy had agreed to one hundred years of service.

"Go 'elp Alexis," Jones sneered, "another helper will be here soon-" he started before a ball of fire collided into his back and knocked him over. "What the bloody 'ell?"  
"I 'ad nothin' ta do with this," Jack said, pulling Alexis and Thomas behind him.

Jones sneered at him, eyes filled with disbelief, then glared at Crow. He paused for a moment in shock, her entire body was filled with a soft glow, her head tilted slightly downwards to stare at him, her brown eyes flashed, but what made him gasp with the sight of her heart...glowing brighter than any candle ever could.

"Ye'll be punished fer dat!" Jones sneered, about to call for Clanker.

"No Clanker this time," Crow sneered, Jones glared at her, "we're going to settle this here and now."

"OH?" Jones asked, suprised she had even the back bone to dare and challenge him.

"It's time we fight," Crow growled.

"I don' 'ave powers like ye do lass, ye'll be as just as rotten as me if ye use yers against me," Jones growled, his tentacles furiously trying to grab her and strangle her.

"We won't fight with magic, we'll fight with what we got," Crow replied. She grabbed a sword, "and it'll be on deck."

"An' the winner?"

"If you win, you get my soul for eternity-"

"Crow, NO!" Gasped Alexis, as Thomas wrapped his arms around her.

"-If I win," Crow continued, "Jack, Alexis, and the entire crew, including you, go free. You'll give me your solid vow you'll never bother or harm another, dead or alive, again."

"Reasonable terms," Sneered Jones. A moment later he swung the cabin door open and the fight began. The crew turned in shock to see Jones and Crow doing a dance across deck, blocking eachother's sword, slashing at eachother, at times stumbling and falling and getting back up.

"Jack-"

"CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow, darlin," Jack said to Alexis.

"Captain Sparrow, stop them!"

"Can't, luv," replied Jack, then paused as the missing page Crow had given him to hold onto twitched, he grabbed it and his eyes widened as he read. 'So our hero of this story grew a strength and courage as she thoguht of the pain suffering opun the dutchman. She thought of the countless sailors on the Dutchman, and the sailors that had long since become wvyerns. She thought of families they may have, she thought of how those sailors yearned to see land once again, not just a spit of land, their homes. Even if their homes were just a small and dank alley way, she thought of the Captain she had given her heart too, her power increased, her body buzzed as she challenged the mighty sea-reaper Davy Jones to a fight that would forever change destiny.

Jack read, then he paused and wondered about the Captain's cousin, looking around he saw the man sneaking up behind Crow as she pushed with all her might to get Jones's sword out of his tentacle hand. Growling, he grabbed the quartz crystal that Crow had given him, stuck it within his pistol, aimed carefully as he walked onto the deck and shot. A loud and booming explosion was heard, Jason Jones was no more, his body errupted into dust, never to be seen or heard of again.

Jones looked startled for a split second then resumed fighting Crow, harder and more powerful. He knocked the small woman down, a sword at her throat, "I win, ye must yield," Jones sneered.

Crow gulped, it would be over when she said, 'I yield,' she couldn't do that. She glared at Jones, hate in her eyes, she wouldn't give up. But it wasn't hate that would power her, she thought of her mother, father, brother, Jack, Alexis, and the sailors who were inwardly praying she would win.

Taking a deep breath she raised her hand, Jones started to smile, "no using yer magic-"

"Its not magic that I use, Jones, I'm using what I got," Crow glared. Her heart glew bright, she pushed all the thoughts of love, sailors missing their homes and families, the yearning of freedom, even sorrow for Jones, out towards her hand, she pushed harder and harder, pain ripped through her, tears fell from her eyes. She said the most powerful words that would ever be heard on the Dutchman, "I LOVE YOU!" A moment later a bright light, a light so bright everything vanished in a white out, noone was able to see anything. Jones's scream echoed through the night with Crow's, "I LOVE YOU!" Crow screamed once more.

Alexis cried out, Jack quickly turned her and Thomas (who had pressed his shirt over his eyes to try to stop the blinding light from reaching them) into him, he ducked his head down, praying Crow would be alright. Screams echoed through the spiritual plane with that blinding light, a light that would never be forgotten, the shouts of chants that said the same thing over and over again by Crow's voice, "I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU," would never die off.

Finally, the light vanished, Crow was pale, yet standing. She shook lightly, her heart raced and she felt like hurling over the side of the ghost ship's railing. She stumbled and fell back, wincing in pain as her back hit the wall of Jones's cabin...things were becoming so fuzzy..

"Luv, luv," Jack's voice called to her, loudly, yet to her it was fading off softly. "Luv, hang in there..."

"Crow, please don't faint!" Alexis's voice begged, "you must see what ye have done, tis beautiful-"

It was the last thing Crow heard before passing out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Crow Dragonheart Wolfson," a soft yet powerful voice echoed around her.

"Wha.." Crow moaned, she found herself lying on her stomach, she coughed and spit up a mouthful of beach sand. She looked around in confusion, she found herself lying on some sort of beach, turning she recognized it as Emerald's home. She gave a look of confusion, "E-Emerald?"

"No," replied the voice, Crow winced and turned over, she froze at the dark brown haired spanish woman standing beside her. "Who...who are you?"

"I am Aurora Calderon Cortez, descendant of Hernando Cortez; in my life I was much like you, kind, loving, and did not want to fight. I learned how to fight and I learned that at times one must. I am a witch...the witch that sent you the missing page."

"You...sent me on that journey? Why?" Crow asked, curiosity and shock in her voice. "Why me? I'm nothing special, I...didn't even know what I did...i dont even know how I hurled that fire ball at Jones.."

"You have a heart of flame, dear Crow," Smiled the woman, "you knew you had to start the fight without looking weak or having Jones laugh at you...by throwing that ball of fire.." Aurora paused, "you gained Jones' respect showing him you have a backbone and what it takes to fight. The page has been restored to the book, you're free of the burden of a dream prisoner, though that is to be no more. You have one last thing you must do before you can go home...and have normal dreams once more."

"Wh-whats that? What about Jack?"

"You must free Jones," Aurora replied, "with thy power of thine heart, thy mind of knowledge, remember what though as learned throughout thy years; with the promise of harm to none, I send ye free, so mote it be." Aurora drew a pentacle with her her finger in mid air.

"What about Jack?"

"You'll see," Aurora smiled, "your friends are waiting.."

"Wait! Will I ever see you again?" Crow asked, Aurora just smiled as everything glew bright white, a moment later she heard the voices again.

"I think she's awakening!" Alexis's voice exclaimed.

"Luv, can ye hear us, 'tis ole Jack, Thomas, an' Alexis...luv?"

----------------------------------------------------

Crow opened her eyes to find herself lying on Jones's bed, shocked that the ruts from the barnacles were gone. Everything in the ship looked brand new, like nothing from the sea had ever touched the damned ship.

"Wh...what? Am I home?" She asked, unsure.

"Yer still here with us in...dream land?" Alexis asked.

"Everything..."

"Has changed, luv, because of ye," smiled Jack, another man stood above him. He was tall with a muscular torso, long black hair tied in a pony tail that hung to shoulders, sea blue eyes twinkled to her, a shark's tooth around his neck.

"Remember me?" He asked. Crow shook her head no. "I be Maccus, Maccus Folnchere, I was a french sailor whose ship was attacked by pirates, Jones picked me up o'er four 'undred years ago.The curse fer us 'as ended, from the crew an' meself, we all thank ye. We're goin ta see our families now..." he smiled, "their right b'hind tha' curtain.." he stepped towards something noone but him could see and vanished.

Jack smiled, solid as could be, he hugged Crow close, "I love ye, Crow, ye've been out now fer hours. Alexis was a good friend and posed as yeself fer a while, though I think yer mom knew it was 'er and not ye."

"Alexis, thank you," Crow smiled, hugging her close.

"That is no problem, Crow," Alexis smiled, "ye would have done the same for me. Thomas and I are...a couple," she blushed,smiling, "he was courting me before I left, then he joined upon a crew to find me..."

"And I did," Thomas smiled, hugging her close, "Thank ye, Crow."

"Your very welcome," Crow smiled. Then looked around, "where's Jones?"

"'ere," said an exhausted voice. Crow looked up, doing a double take. Jones was a tall man in his late fifities, he had long sandy brown hair that was almost fully gray in places; his eyes were the color of the sea, he had a sharp nose,a long mustache connected with a beard that hung down to his mid chest. He wore the same clothing she had seen him in before, only they pratically hung off his body, one foot was in a boot, the other bare. A few liver spots littered his face, arms, and other places.

"Are you alright?"

"Ye care for me after what I was about ta do? Why?" he asked, then doubled over, holding his chest.

"Because I care," replied Crow. "Even if you weren't my family, I'd care." She paused, knowing that Jones would still be in pain unless he was let go. "Jones, with thy power of thine heart, thy mind of knowledge, remember what though as learned throughout thy years; with the promise of harm to none, I send ye free, so mote it be." She drew a pentacle in mid air around him. A moment later the man looked sad, but he saw someone.

"Lizzy?" He asked.

"Who be Lizzy?" Jack asked in confusion, Crow gave a look of confusion.

"Daddy's comin'," Jones smiled before vanishing in a white light, a moment later Crow found herself glowing as Jones's curse on her ended.

"See ye soon, darlin," Jack said.

"Good bye, Crow, we'll never forget you!" Alexis smiled as she and Thomas hugged eachother close.

---------------------------------------

Crow opened her eyes that morning feeling happier than she had in weeks, she yawned as she sat up.

"Crow," Isa smiled, opening the door.

"MORNING, MOM!" Crow beamed, happy to see her mother, her heart swelled, her mother...her mother that had given her the strength to fight Jones and set him free. How she loved her.

"Good morning, honey," she smiled, "I believe you set someone on the spiritual plane free...he missed you...we gave him a room aboard the ship," she opened the door more, revealing Captain Jack Sparrow, in his own attire. "We figured we'd let him dress that way, since this is a pirate ship! The curator called yesterday, we sail for England tommarrow and become offical pirate museum on the sea!" She beamed.

"Miss me?"

"Jack!" Crow smiled running into his arms, shocked that he was here, but happy, "Thats great mom."

"I think I need to leave you two alone," Isa smiled, closing the door.

"How? How did you get here?" Crow asked, as she looked up at him.

"Simple, luv," Jack smiled, brown eyes twinkling, a large grin went over his face, golden teeth sparkling, "Jones hadn't fully crossed o'er when ye left. 'E offered ta let me stay with Alexis and Thomas, or...'ere, alive, with ye..I chose ye."

Crow beamed, a tear falling from her eye, "thank you grandpa..." she whispered, before the two leaned close once again and shared a long, passionate kiss...

--------------------------------------

**_Hence forth, the missing page is restored. With hero learning, not all magic and energy comes from a religion, but from ones own heart. Courage is within each and every person if they wish to find it within themselves. Good night dear readers of this tale of a modern-hero. Don't think now that since this page is restored and when you climb aboard the tourist attraction the Flying Dutchman one day this page will go missing...yet, it won't be Crow who is called upon...it may be you. _**

**_To fulfill this story, I shall tell of what happened with our heroes. Captain Jack Sparrow became captain of the Dutchman, bringing in tourists more and more. Curator Theodore Turner, descendant of Will and Elizabeth Turner, personally greeted the ship into the harbor of London, England. There, he noticed how Jack Sparrow looked much like the movie star named Johnny Depp. As you can imangine Jack was tickled pink at finding he was within movies, and loved his fans, yet, the only fan girl he would ever choose was Crow Wolfson._**

**_Crow grew braver as each day went on, she learned more about fighting, but not just physical, mental and fighting with the heart also. She and Jack married five years later, her brother Andy had married the Curator's daughter, Elizabeth Turner. Today, the Dutchman is owned by Captain Jack Sparrow and his wife, Mrs. Crow DragonHeart Wolfson Sparrow, they have a two year old son, and newborn daughter. Crow founded special orphanages for foster children, the children live in the orphanage until parents who wish to adopt fully adopt them and do not simply bounce them from house to house._**

**_John and Isa Wolfson continue to live on the Dutchman, though it is said, that on the night of the Harvest moon, the night of Halloween, tourists have claimed to see a bright white light...within the light stands a creature half man, half squid, then becomes human. Some say that Jones simply can not bear to leave his Dutchman behind and part of him will forever be bound to it..._**

**_...if you ever visit..._**

**_...I advise you not to open this book..._**

**_...this page you read now..._**

_**...may have simply vanished... **_

**_if so..._**

**_...you are now chosen to free the crew of the Dutchman!_**

_**The End**_


End file.
